


Once Comforting Constants Can Hurt

by theNightIsYoung



Category: Star Trek
Genre: But mostly angst, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Sorry, M/M, Poetry, very rare capitalzation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theNightIsYoung/pseuds/theNightIsYoung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones is fascinated by the continual demolition and creation that is Jim's living process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Comforting Constants Can Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> I have so little shame for how much of my poetry journal's pages are littered with my feelings about fictional characters. The shame is small, but she be mighty.

you were born

with an electric halo  
hanging haphazard   
over your head

 

the lower end   
just high enough  
your sliding smirk  
wouldn't scrape it

  
you never knew  
it was there  
didn't see life through  
its flickering filter  
you cast your own light

 

you were born  
with tinfoil wings  
that somehow held you up  
but shouldn't have

 

you didn't realize   
you were flying  
but you never walked  
on anything but air  
you're not of this world

 

you were born   
with a million and one   
reasons to be called  
"bastard"  
but I call you "darlin'"  
I call you "angel"  
I call you the reason   
I know what a miracle looks like-

 

it's your chest rising,  
it's your bruises healing,  
it's your hand on my shoulder,

 

it's knowing that  
after your chest rises,  
it will go back down

it's knowing that  
once your bruises heal,  
you'll go get new ones,

 

it's knowing that  
when your hand finds my shoulder,  
it has to leave again

 

and once comforting constants  
can hurt

 

when I can't calm you  
and one look in your eyes  
sings to me  
that your world is burning

 

and I could go with it

 

but this ain't my first  
trip to Hell, honey,  
I played poker with   
the gatekeeper  
and bathed in  
the lake of fire

 

don't you remember?

 

you sat down next to me,  
my skeleton peeking out,  
and called me what you saw

 

you  
gave me a name  
gave me a reason to inhale

 

so come on,  
give me all you got

 

crumple into my open arms,  
angel-

 

let me teach  
you  
how to fall

 

I'll take you in  
take you apart  
show you how to do things  
where your shadow   
is your best friend

 

and I'll let it happen

 

because with my heart   
set to self destruct  
you'll ease the shattered glass  
out of my hand

  

you'll stitch me up   
with how  
your chest rises and falls,  
your bruises heal and form,  
you hands find and lose me,

 

your presence  
the only way you tell me  
you love me, darlin',

 

but every time you say  
good bye  
your halo flickers out-

 

I love you, too,  
angel.

 

see you soon. 


End file.
